


Red

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Just a little Scarlet Vision drabble. Vision muses over the color red.





	Red

“Red”

By darthelwig

++++

  
Her color is red.

Red like the soft glow of embers in the hearth, and warm upon his skin. Red like the sun as it sets, blinding in its intensity and too bright, too hot to be safe. Red that consumes like fire, that blazes and snaps and swirls.

She is red like blood, heart’s blood spilled upon broken concrete and mortar. Red like vengeance, like pain, strong in itself and sure.

Her red is beauty, birth and creation and the chaos of the mind. Her red rends and destroys, protects and saves in equal measure. She understands the red knows no fear.

Her color is red, and he looks upon himself and wonders if he was designed with her in mind.


End file.
